


The Assassin Ja'far

by Sarah-Mae (Sabbysabu)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabbysabu/pseuds/Sarah-Mae
Summary: Ja'far is a twenty year old assassin who has loyally served Sham Lash since he was just six. Deep down, he wants freedom but is unable to attain it by himself. This story will mess with the timeline of Sinbad No Bouken. At twenty-four, Sinbad has not set up Sindria trading yet. Vittel and Mahad are still getting on with their lives in the Sham Lash organization. (Warning: will include Sinbad no Bouken spoilers)
Kudos: 2





	The Assassin Ja'far

Sham Lash's main hall was full of many people. They were all of different races; not all Parthevian either. They had all gathered to watch a kid murder his parents. A somewhat common occurrence that happened every few years when the kid turned just six years old.

The child listened to the sickening cries of the organization who rooted for him on into killing his birth-givers. For him, it was kill or be killed.

For one member of Sham Lash, he pretended to watch but had his mind elsewhere during this time. It was more than likely the kid was going to be killed. Ja'far had been in the exact same experience this child was now in during the past. If he hadn't murdered his parents back then, he would not have lived up until this day. A part of him made him wonder whether it was even worth it though. On the inside, he pleaded for freedom that he wasn't allowed. Ja'far had been coping with the life-style of a Sham Lash assassin for twenty years.

It was sad watching yet another emotionally weak child die to the hands of the organization. But even for those who felt dissatisfaction, they weren't allowed to show it. After all, this was a tradition to make sure the organization stayed secret from outsiders. Some of the assassins who cared less were stained with the now dead child's blood and insides. 

Ja'far ran off to the bathroom to vomit. Even though he had seen the situation so many times, it still upset his stomach. Deep down, he missed his parents so much. So what if they were also murderers and treated him poorly? They were his own parents for fucks sake! He was in the bathroom for a little while sorting out his mind before returning.

"You alright?" Vittel asked Ja'far.

"Just needed the toilet." Ja'far partially lied.

Although the smell of death was a strong scent in Sham Lash, that wasn't what the white haired man smelt like. Vittel could tell because it was rare for Ja'far to smell so bad.

"You sure?" He tried asking again.

"I'm fucking fine, Vittel! Piss off!" The grey-eyed man hollered.

Vittel got the idea that his friend wanted left alone and went off.

Ja'far washed before going to bed so that no-one else would grow any concern for him. After all, all of Sham Lash were trained to have sharp noses. It was important to be able to smell ill health in your target.

It was time to go after a new target that Shaka would assign Ja'far to find and kill.

"The target's name is Sinbad. He's been a concern to the Parthevian Empire for a long time but is one slippery fish." Explained Shaka, snootiness showing up in his accent.

"Details?" Ja'far asked for without even a please. His expression hard to read due to the dirty white bandages that clothed his freckled face.

"Sinbad is a Parthevian with his race's typical purple hair and yellow eyes. He has grown his hair out very long tied back into a low ponytail. He is an adventurous sailor. You'll know who he is when you see him. Though, be warned. He is very strong as he owns multiple djinns from his travels and clearing dungeons. This assignment is up to you, Vittel and Mahad." Shaka replied.

Vittel and Mahad were both brought to the main hall. The three worked as a group to strategize how they would play out Sinbad's death. After all, the man was a dungeon capturer with multiple djinns. He would not be an easy target. They spent hours working on a plan before finally calling it a day. Tomorrow they were going to kill the Parthevian sailor known as Sinbad.

Ja'far tried approaching the purple haired man who seemed deep in a slumber first. It was alright until...

SNAP

A twig next to the sailor. Ja'far wasn't not used to his victims sleeping outside but wasn't used to making this sort of mistake. He looked wild at the purple haired man who was now awake, staring at the triangular blades attached to a string which were in both of Ja'far's hands.

For some reason, Ja'far couldn't move. The man in front of him had an awe-striking presence to him.

"Huh, would be nicer if a woman snuck up to me in my sleep." Retorted Sinbad at the white haired assassin in ragged clothing that resembled what he wore as a child, only adult sized instead.

Ja'far snapped out of the trance and tied his red rope around Sinbad's arms, torso and legs while he had his guard down.

"You're fucking going to die!" Ja'far let out while laughing almost manically. 

Even with the rope around him, Sinbad managed to restrain the freckled man from stabbing him with his sharp blades. Instead, he got hold of Ja'far's thin arm and cut the rope with the blade. Vittel and Mahad got in on the scene when they realised Ja'far was in trouble. Sinbad used his weapon - a sword. This must have been one of his dungeon captures. All three felt panicked when they saw his djinn equip (Baal.) They had never seen a person transform the way he did before. It scared the assassins. Especially since they could guess he had more than one form. There was no chance of survival either path they took. Death awaited them on both ends if they either ran or couldn't defeat Sinbad.

They decided the best option was pleading for their lives. Sinbad smirked and returned to normal.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

"We're assassins of Sham Lash who were sent to kill you." Ja'far informed. "But death awaits us at either end if we die to you or return unsuccessful." He finished.

"Then rather than trying to kill me, why don't you join me on my adventures?" Sinbad asked, sounding very care-free.

"You fucking wish. We aren't free like you. If we run, Sham Lash will kill us. They hate traitors. Wish you could fuck off and die, pretty boy."

"Yeah. If you died somehow we would be appreciative." Vittel requested to their enemy. He was way too powerful for them to deal with. 

"I don't feel like dying here today." Sinbad replied with a smile.

Ja'far looked down and frowned. What were they going to do now...? There wasn't any way of killing this man. They would have to side with him.

"...Fine, we'll side with you. But I warn you, I've been killing people starting off with my parents since I was six. Don't be surprised if I change my mind." Threatened Ja'far cruelly. 

Vittel and Mahad also looked unsure about their new life but knew this was the only choice.

"Threatening. Welp, good luck with that." "By the way, what are you names?" Sinbad asked.

"Ja'far." 

"Vittel and this is Mahad. He doesn't talk." Vittel said and Mahad grunted.

The former Sham Lash members and Sinbad transferred themselves over to Sinbad's ship which Rurumu, Hinahoho, their kids and Drakon also lived on. It wasn't hard for him to make the former Sham Lash members confiscate their weapons to ensure a bit more safety for his 'crew'.

The morning after, Sinbad's friends were surprised to meet the new members. 

"Um, Sinbad, who are they?" Asked Hinahoho who was protecting his kids. They looked terrifying even to an Imuchakk.

"These three are Ja'far, Vittel and Mahad. They're ex-assassins."

"Hopefully not for long..." Ja'far said rudely, giving Sinbad a dirty look.

"...Why do I have a feeling them being 'ex-assassins' is your doing?" Hinahoho asked rhetorically.

"It'll be fine, Hinahoho. I've confiscated their weapons and they have no-where else to go." Sinbad replied.

"Huh? Former Sham Lash members...? Sinbad, you know who these guys are, right?!" Drakon exclaimed. "They're with the Parthevian empire, you're in deep shit!"

Sinbad patted his scaled friend on the side, his shoulder was too high to pat due to the assimilation. 

"It's fine, Drakon. We're stronger than them plus they don't have their w-"

The three somehow managed to get their weapons back. Drakon face-palmed. This is what he meant. They were highly trained assassins, after all.

Rurumu got behind the assassins and took away their weapons. It wasn't hard for her since even Mahad was small in comparison to her Imuchakk large size. 

"You boys could do with a freshen up." Said said in a motherly tone while looking at the rags and scruffy bandages they were dressed up in. Ja'far felt scared of the woman... It had been a long time since he had heard that sort of tone. He froze up. The others faced away in disgust when he begun puking. Only Vittel, Mahad and Sinbad were still facing the same way.

"Is he okay?" Sinbad asked.

"He has a hard time around mother and/or father like figures because... because he had to kill his parents at six years old." Vittel explained. Mahad nodded.

Hinahoho and Mahad looked in shock at the white haired man. Why would he do such a thing to his own parents...?

"He mentioned that before and didn't seem particularly proud of it. Was he forced?" Sinbad asked.

Vittel nodded sadly. "It's Sham Lash tradition. Kill your parents or be killed. It didn't apply to me and Mahad since we were children of war.

Sinbad and his friends looked sorry for the former assassins. 

Sinbad took the dirty bandages off the freckled man's face and took out a handkerchief, wiping off the bile from his mouth. He was a surprisingly good looking man underneath the bandages albeit him now smelling awful. Rurumu took care of washing up the former assassins and sorting out new clothing for them.

Ja'far's new outfit was a cream keffiyeh since Rurumu assumed by the freckles he wasn't good with heat, a cream short sleeved top with a button at the top and baggy cream pants. He still wore red rope on his fore-arms and legs. Sinbad finished off his looks by temporarily removing the keffiyeh and placing a small red gem on a silver chain on his head. He put the keffiyeh back on the other man's head.

"I can empathize with you, Ja'far. Although it wasn't to my own hands, both my parents are also dead." Sinbad explained.

Ja'far didn't know how to respond. Instead he gave Sinbad a small nod.

Vittel's new outfit was a white headband that was tied on to his head and the same clothing. As Ja'far did, both Vittel and Mahad both kept the red rope attached to them. Mahad was allowed to keep his original outfit too but was given a tank top to wear so he looked a little less intimidating. 

This, at Sinbad's 24th year of life, was the start of a new adventure which would have many ups and downs, sad times plus good times and fun to come...

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed writing this so much! 
> 
> Ended up absolutely adoring Vittel the more I wrote; his design, character, ETC <3 It's not something I noticed when reading the manga or watching the anime, but he's strangely endearing. 
> 
> Not sure when chapter 2 will come out but please look forward to it. Magi characters are so fun to write about (especially Ja'far heheh)


End file.
